User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Yorozuya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gin-san (Talk) 19:06, 26 July 2009 elizabeth gallery Hi there! thanks for your help on elizabeth page, just to let you know the name page layout with the blue theme is still in testing phase, but will likely roll out soon. Can I ask for your help to amend the gallery thumbnails in the elizabeth page to match those on Sakata Gintoki's page? It's a different template now. are you also able to provide the source of Elizabeth being a 'she'? the japanese wiki listed him as having a human wife with amanto child, mini-elizabeth. also in one episode, Uchino, the nurse tending to hasegawa, had a crush on him. once again, thanks for your contribution ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) help to migrate character pages hi all, the List of Characters (hencforth called LOC) is almost ready to go live, was wondering if anyone could help to migrate the existing characters' pages/info/contents to the new individual page, if you have the time of course :D : the character template for all characters minor/major is this Gintama:Character Template, not all will have the Appearance gallery. Since the bottom navigation is not yet available for all groups, that can come later : all character's page MUST have both romaji name and kanji name as the title, Akadirgun will be familiar with this issue, LOL. Can use #REDIRECT on romajiname pages to point to romajiname & kanjiname page. If anyone has problem with the kanjiname, lemme know, I will be glad to fill it in, though most of the names have been captured in the LOC : Please do not delete any of the earlier character templates, e.g. template:haga, template:hiraga-gengai etc, I will do the deletion once I have ascertained that the info has been captured in the new templates so expect a sudden surge of new pages these few weeks, once the bulk of the character pages are up (some may not have much content yet, but it's ok, I believe many fans will fill them in eventually, LOL), we can go live on the entire character/organization/family segment. thanks for everyone's help! (same message on Akadirgun & Forgotten Beast Talk Pages) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) use the Gintama:Character Template hi beast, thanks for adding new character pages, can I request that you use the Gintama:Character Template instead of adhoc adding page stubs like the Noriko page? You can get the empty syntax from Gintama:Character Template/doc. For info, Noriko link is already up on the List of Characters page, so you can actually activate the redlink there, the rest of us are rushing to complete the remaining group/character pages and probably won't have time to do house-keeping on your new introduction, so would appreciate all the help you can give, thanks a lot! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) need help to test poll Hi there, Forgotten Beast if you have some time to spare, was wondering whether you could help to test the voting system for the Forum:Top-10 Favourite Gintama Characters. Just go to Forum:Favourite Gintama Character and see if you can understand the steps I have indicated there to start your top-10 list, if you don't understand them, chances are my instructions are too confusing, and I will have to rephrase them, LOL. Try anything you like there since I am trying to catch as many 'bugs' as possible before I let it go live, hopefully on the 22 March which is the 1st year anniversary of this wikia. All suggestions for improvements are most welcome, thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:need help to test poll --> preparing to launch poll soon hi Forgotten Beast, thanks for your help! I will be clearing out that particular forum page in preparation for 22 Mar, but I have left your section there to serve as sample for other viewers, however, I changed the date to show 22 Mar instead of 6 mar, is that alright? Alternatively, if you wish to re-vote, pls feel free to do so :), but the date should still be indicated as 22 mar where possible. Thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Fan Clubs hi Forgotten Beast, Asatoryuzaki would appreciate if you could take a look at this Forum:Fan_Clubs and provide some feedback when you have the time, I have run out of ideas, LOL but since my 'expertise' is very limited, I won't be able to do very fanciful stuff, unless you guys know how to do it :P scheduled to go live on 22 mar as well, thanks a lot! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Gintama Wiki : Please see reply @ here ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: 2nd reply posted :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:11, September 25, 2014 (UTC)